The present invention relates generally to the field of memory management, and more particularly to user managed, or directed, loading of software modules.
There are a plurality of known ways for computer operating systems to load software modules into storage (for example, persistent storage and/or memory). For example, during a “normal” load process, a system decides where and how to allocate the dynamic storage to fetch the module into from disk. On the other hand, during a “directed” load process, a caller of the module provides the location of the storage for the module to be loaded into (i.e. the caller “directs” the system where to put the module), once the module is fetched from disk.